On My Own
by MannequIncorporated
Summary: Draco loves Harry, but fate keeps throwing Draco in to the wrong place at just the wrong time. Will they stay together? Find out! ::DISCLAIMER:: I had this at 'G' for a while. Sorry if you were scarred, now it's a very mild R.
1. And So It Goes

On My Own by Dracos Lover 1  
  
Chapter 1 (based on "And So It Goes" by Billy Joel)  
  
In every heart there is a room, A sanctuary safe and strong To heal the wounds from lovers past Until a new one comes along...  
  
Draco smiled. He'd found a new hiding-place within the huge manor his father owned. He brushed his bangs out of his ice-blue eyes (he hadn't done his hair, as there was no one but his father in the house) and pushed further into the already recessed portion of wall, celebrating internally as the wall gave. A cloud of dust descended on his white-blond hair, and he coughed delicately. He pressed the wall further, pushing his chest against the stone. His cheek grazed the rough material, drawing a few drops of blood, but Draco would not be distracted. He pushed harder, heels sliding on the cold marble floor.  
  
A click! The door triggered and it slid slowly to the left.  
  
A mouse ran out. Draco jumped back and swore softly. He muttered a spell and the tip of his wand flared up. A dark, dusty corridor led on indefinitely. Pointing his wand ahead, he laid the first dusty footprint. He continued down, noting the slope of the corridor. Running a hand over the rough-hewn wall, he proceeded more quickly. He walked about five metres until he came to a circular wooden door.  
  
This was it. He felt a small thrill as he turned the handle. To his surprise, it was open. He stepped inside, inhaling the musty air delicately. He looked all around...  
  
The room looked something like their servants' rooms, except that it was carved out of solid rock. A small cot lay in the corner, while the opposite wall bore a multitude of photos, paintings, sketches and newspaper clippings of a blue-eyed, scarless version of Harry Potter. Draco blinked. The room was a shrine to James Potter!  
  
Draco heard his father's voice echoing through the cavernous hallways. He swore under his breath. He heard his father's brisk footsteps halt, then pick up speed. Draco dashed to the door, to see his father, surprisingly not angry. In fact, he seemed slightly amused. "How did you find this place?"  
  
Draco grinned. "Just lucky, I guess," he drawled. "Anyway, why Potter?" He indicated the wall and the elaborate candles to each side. James Potter waved back with forty-some hands.  
  
Lucius coloured slightly, for the first time in years. "I asked myself the same question for thirty years. Never did get an answer. Well, now that you found this, you can lock it and use it.'  
  
Draco was looking deeper into the crevaces in the corners. He ran across a gilt hand mirror and decided to check his appearance.  
  
Ugh. He was dusty and dirty, and his bangs were all screwed up. But--who was that behind him? It was--IT WAS HARRY POTTER!!  
  
"Father? What's wrong with this mirror?"  
  
Lucius strode to his son. "Draco--That was made with the Mirror of Erised. You know what that means?"  
  
Draco sounded faintly irritated. "Of course..."  
  
Lucius pressed for more. "What--or whom--do you see, Draco?"  
  
Draco's eyes darkened in confusion. "Potter..."  
  
Lucius froze. "James?" He snapped.  
  
Draco shook his head slightly. "Harry..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
."You may floo to Diagon Alley alone, Draco. My name is good there, at least. And I should think there will be no report of you in Knockturn." Draco nodded and turned to leave.  
  
Lucius held Draco gently by his forearm. "Draco..." His voice trailed off; the great Lucius Malfoy was at a loss for words. "I hope you...realise your goal, as I didn't..." It was the closest he could come to ' good luck Son' without being sentimental.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco pushed the rough door open, pausing to admire the gilt sign reading 'OLLIVANDERS' on his way through. A bell sounded somewhere in the store, and a wizened old man emerged from the stacks of wand-boxes. "Young Master Malfoy, it is good to see you again. Need a new wand, I presume?"  
  
Draco nodded guiltily, his hands folded behind his back. Mr. Ollivander nodded and disappeared. "We'll start with something similar to your old wand," he called from the back. A moment passed as Draco looked around the store.  
  
Draco jumped as Ollivander appeared. "Try this one."  
  
Draco gave the wand a wave. A slight puff of smoke wafted from the tip.  
  
Ollivander eyed him curiously. "That wand should have worked, unless you had a drastic change of personality..."  
  
He seemed to have an epiphany. He went to a bell jar, where a wand hung suspended in midair. He removed the wand, then handed it to Draco.  
  
Draco waved the wand, and bright green sparks shot from the tip, then swirled into a green whirlwind around him.  
  
Ollivander fell back onto a chair. "I should say that's a match..."  
  
Draco smiled, joy rushing through him as the spell lingered. "My father couldn't come today. Could we...?"  
  
Ollivander's eyes were wide. "Fine...Sir, this wand has only two mates, and was only finished this morning."  
  
Draco frowned. "So?"  
  
Ollivander seemed to be slightly out of breath. "Holly and Phoenix feather. Sound familiar?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco pulled his hood on, thanked the old wizard absently, then stepped out the door. He failed to notice the large crack in the stone floor, and fell onto the ground, slamming his shoulder in the process. He groaned, trying to stand unsuccessfully.  
  
A hand appeared. Draco took it gratefully and stood. He pulled back his hood. "Thank--"  
  
Harry Potter was looking at him. "You're welcome."  
  
Draco blushed furiously. "I--I've got to go...My father...umm..."  
  
Harry's light gaze turned curious. "All right..."  
  
Draco stood still for a moment, then turned and fled to the nearest store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
...I spoke to you in cautious tones, You answered me with no pretence And still I feel I've said too much My silence is my self-defence...  
  
The train whistled, and Draco picked up his light bag. He smiled and bid a quiet farewell to his mother, who had come to see him off. His father was away on *ahem* business, so he wasn't able to come.  
  
He stepped on the train, smoothing his hair nervously. He strode through the first car, smiling internally as a few first-years gasped in awe of the majestic sixth-year/god passing through their cabin.  
  
He proceeded straight to the back of the train, ignoring the daggers shooting from the eyes of Pansy and Millicent. When he reached the final cabin he stepped through the curtain cautiously, immediately checking who was in the cabin. He blushed slightly upon realising that this was a sleeper cabin, outfitted with only two large beds, partially hidden by velvet curtains.  
  
On his right, the bed was occupied by the Weasel and the Mu--Granger, currently engaged in...extracurricular activities.  
  
On his left, was a dark-haired boy with glasses and an incredulous look.  
  
Draco felt more colour rise into his cheeks. "Uh... the other cabins were full...can--can I sit here?"  
  
Harry shrugged and patted the bed beside him.  
  
Draco set his bag down and tested the bed for comfort. Finding it satisfactory, he took a careful seat a comfortable distance from the boy- who-lived.  
  
The train gave a final warning before groaning to life on the track. The lovers opposite Draco closed the curtains, and Harry and Draco shared a moment of embarrassed laughter, before settling into a comfortable silence. In that silence they remained for about a third of the trip, until Draco broke the silence, feeling as nervous as he had ever in his life.  
  
"Pott--Harry...um...can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
Harry was looking at him oddly. "All right, but I can't promise an answer."  
  
Draco couldn't meet his green eyes. "Have you ever...ever thought of...doing things with a boy?"  
  
Harry stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, then burst out laughing. "Of course! Why do you think Cho hates me so much?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You mean...?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I think it's time we call a truce."  
  
Draco stuck out his hand. "Friends?"  
  
Harry smiled and shook the profferred hand. "Friends."  
  
Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, falling under a sort of spell as all fears and self-restraint escaped his mind. He pulled against Harry's hand, placing his lips over Harry's for a brief second, then he let go, turning furiously red.  
  
Harry blinked. "Let's take it a little bit slower..." He yawned. "I'm going to sleep." Draco nodded.  
  
Harry pulled off his robes and t-shirt, revealing a well-toned chest that caused Draco to feel giddy. Draco followed suit, showing his smaller, paler chest.  
  
He shifted to lay down on the window side of the car, thinking suddenly about how the bed really was too small. He shifted around and found his back pressed against Harry's. He nearly jumped, but decided the warmth was comfortable and made no effort to move. Harry didn't seem to mind.  
  
Harry...  
  
With that last thought, Draco Malfoy drifted to sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco slowly woke up, feeling a pleasant warmth across his body. He opened his eyes, blinking, and found that he had coiled himself around an amused- looking Harry Potter.  
  
"Good morning, Sunshine. Glad to see you're comfortable." Draco released his grip on Harry.  
  
Harry smoothed Draco's hair gently. "We'd better get dressed, the train should be pulling in soon." He tossed Draco his shirt and robes. Draco took one last glimpse at Harry's chest before pulling his shirt and robes on hastily.  
  
The curtain across the aisle slid open, revealing Hermione combing her hair and Weasley hastily tucking in his shirlt. Hermione yawned and Draco slid behind the partially closed curtain. Hermione smiled and waved. "Hello, Harry. Sleep well?" Harry nodded, and glanced at Draco. Hermione seemed puzzled. "Who are you hiding, Harry? We know you had a thing for Lee last year!"  
  
Harry sighed and pushed back the curtain.  
  
Hermione choked slightly. "MALFOY?!"  
  
Draco coloured slightly (an all-too-familiar feeling these days) and attempted to regain his old sneer.  
  
Hermione's gaze grew cold, and she snorted. "I need some air." She got up and left, moving into the next cabin. Welasley shrugged. "Better follow," he said nonchalantly, but his eyes lingered coldly on Draco.  
  
As the cabin emptied, Harry stared at Draco, looking slightly hurt. "Why don't you smile?" He traced a finger along Draco's jaw. "You're so beautiful when you smile..."  
  
Feeling Harry's warm finger trail across his cold cheek, he could do nothing *but* smile. He closed his eyes as Harry continued the gentle carress. Soft, warm lips found his own, nibbling gently. He felt Harry's other hand slip around behind his neck, pulling him closer. Draco put his arms around Harry's waist, pulling their bodies closer still, and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. He nearly fainted with the heat from Harry's mouth, inhaling deeply. He drowned in Harry's scent, falling backward onto the pillow and taking Harry with him. Blood pounded through the pale boy's veins, pushing like relentless crimson rivers eroding his very sanity as he lost his mind--and heart--to Harry Potter.  
  
.Harry slipped a hand gently under Draco's waistband. Draco whimpered through the kiss, tugging on Harry's arm. Harry ended the kiss, breathing hard. "You...You're a virgin, aren't you?"  
  
Draco blushed deeply, looking away. Harry gently turned his head back. "It's no problem."  
  
"What's no problem?" Hermione called, as she entered the room. She froze, noting the situation. Weasley followed Hermione and stopped also, his eyes widening.  
  
Harry blushed, climbing off his blond lover. "Wha-at? You guys were doing stuff all the way up here! Why can't we?"  
  
Hermione stamped her foot. "Because it's MALFOY!!"  
  
Draco felt a sting as the insult sunk in deep.  
  
Harry came to his defence. "There's nothing wrong with him!"  
  
Hermione's eyes shot fire. "There's everything wrong with him!"  
  
Draco felt a single tear threaten to fall from his eye. Pushing it away, he fled to the next cabin, barely holding back the flood until he arrived. Harry followed quickly. "Draco! What's wrong?"  
  
For once, Draco didn't notice the stares of the second-year Ravenclaws. "All your friends hate me!"  
  
Harry draped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders. His lips brushed Draco's ear. "I don't hate you..." He whispered.  
  
The girls in the cabin squealed, causing both boys to finally realise their presence.  
  
Draco ducked out of Harry's arms. "Let's just go a little slower, like you said, ok?"  
  
Harry smiled. "All right. Let's go get the bags, Sunshine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
...And every time I've held a rose It seems I only felt the thorns...  
  
Draco dropped his bag in the musty dorm room, looking at the old, albeit large, bed. He smiled, removing his robes gracefully, and settled into bed for a quick nap before dinner.  
  
Harry... It was becoming a familiar thought...  
  
Draco didn't remember his dream. He didn't have time. He woke with a start upon hearing the door creak.  
  
Draco pulled the blanket up to cover himself. "Harry?!"  
  
The boy entered, looking confused. "I know Dumbledore said there were a lot of first years, but he never mentioned using teacher rooms! Especially not inter-House sharing." He sat on the bed next to Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. He started babbling and pulled out a wand. "There's only one bed in here, I just noticed, but that's no problem, I can conjure you another one--"  
  
Harry put his hand over Draco's outstretched one. "Don't..." he whispered.  
  
Draco realised what he meant. Harry pulled him closer, and Draco felt the hot breath caressing his lips. Harry slipped his hand behind Draco's neck, keeping the other on Draco's wand hand. He pulled Draco closer, brushing his pale lips with his own full, soft ones. "Harry... I'm not sure I'm ready to share a bed with anyone yet.."  
  
Harry smiled. "How about this. We share a bed, and I keep my hands to myself."  
  
Draco nodded. Harry attempted to get out of Draco's grasp, but Draco squeezed harder, whimpering. "Don't let go, Harry..."  
  
Harry laughed softly, kissing him gently. "Make up your mind, babe."  
  
"Stay." Draco stared into his green eyes.  
  
Harry stroked his blond head. "I will. But gimme a second." He stood up, removing his own robes. "There. Now we match."  
  
Draco found himself staring in awe of the magnificent body in front of him.  
  
Harry sat back down beside Draco. "You just want to look?"  
  
Draco reached out, running his hand across the warm flesh. Tilting Draco's chin up, Harry kissed him delicately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
...And so it goes, and so it goes, And so will you, soon, I suppose...  
  
Draco set down his satchel, placing his History texts on top of the bag. He fumbled with the key to what he and Harry jokingly called 'the flat'. He pushed the key into the lock, then paused, hearing voices from within the room.  
  
He placed his ear by the keyhole, listening intently.  
  
Harry's voice came first. "It's not that I don't want to keep doing this. I just think we should tell Draco about it."  
  
...But if my silence made you leave, Then that would be my worst mistake So I will share this room with you And you can have this heart to break...  
  
Draco heard a male voice that sounded like Seamus Finnigan. "He doesn't need to know, Harry!"  
  
Draco had heard enough. He picked up his bag, dropping an inkwell.  
  
The door opened and Harry peeked out, to see Draco fairly running down the hall. He called after Draco, who did not slow down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's feet carried him to the residence of the current DADA teacher, one Erik Vanguard. A beautiful blond American, Mr. Vanguard was only nineteen and much preferred to be called by his first name. As an exchange employee with the Ministry, his extensive Auror training made him perfect for the always-vacant position. And something about him gave Draco a...funny feeling...  
  
Draco knocked on the door. Erik pulled it open, revealing an orderly, neat room that still managed to be warm and inviting. "Draco!"  
  
He was wearing a bathrobe. "What can I do for you?"  
  
He was wearing only a bathrobe. "Mr. Vanguard... Erik.. .I--That is to say, er..." He glanced around.  
  
Erik sighed. "Come in."  
  
Draco followed him, admiring the gentle sway of his hips. His body was that perfect combination of muscles, strong but not bulky, and slim, carrying himself with elegance and poise.  
  
They sat on a red sofa. Erik smiled. "What's on your mind, Draco?"  
  
"It's Harry! He was in our bedroom, with Seamus, and they were...uh..."  
  
Erik was moving closer to him, deep brown eyes boring into Draco's. "You're a beautiful creature, Draco. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be treated as badly as Harry did..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
...And this is why my eyes are closed, It's just as well, for all I've seen...  
  
The door swung open. Erik didn't seem to notice. He pulled open the top of Draco's shirt, planting a trail of kisses down his neck.  
  
Harry was standing in the doorway, pure shock written across his face. Draco's mouth twisted into a defiant smile.  
  
The shock shifted to hurt. A single tear trailed down Harry's cheek. He whispered Draco's name, then turned and fled.  
  
Somewhere deep inside, Draco knew what he was doing was wrong. But Erik was very beautiful, and he was doing exciting things, things that called for his immediate attention...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so it goes, and so it goes, And you're the only one who knows...  
  
Draco sauntered into the library. Pulling out a scroll of parchment, he sat down at a table. He sarted writing, then noticed a small figure huddled in a seat nearby. Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't have a pity party for yourself. I caught you and Seamus in the flat."  
  
Harry lifted his head, staring through Draco with vacant red-rimmed eyes. "We were borrowing your spellbooks and Seamus didn't want to tell you. You assumed and then--" His voice broke. He curled up again, silent sobs shaking his body. He seemed so small, so broken, that Draco could hardly bring himself to look at his former lover. He gathered his things and went to a place where he knew he could think...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat huddled in a green leather chair, gazing into the crackling fireplace and trying to sort it all out.  
  
Severus opened the door and strode into his apartment. He glanced at Draco and nodded, then sat at ancient huge writing desk, grading papers.  
  
After a half an hour he sat down beside Draco. After a few minutes Draco looked at hm. "Severus..."  
  
Severus conjured a cup of black coffee. "What is it?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Have you ever got jealous of Father and found out it was nothing?"  
  
Severus hid a smile. "Absolutely."  
  
Draco seemed uneasy. "What did you do about it?"  
  
Severus's laugh turned into a cough. "I ignored him. I left him alone, stimulating interest until he couldn't bear it. Then I let him believe that I had...caved, if you will. I boosted his ego, which he...really didn't need, actually."  
  
Draco's expression showed that he was weighing the options in his head.  
  
Severus blinked. "Don't even consider trying that with Harry."  
  
Draco frowned. "What do I do?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "I can't offer you any help with that. Do what seems right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So I would choose to be with you That's if the choice were mine to make But you can make decisions too And you can have this heart to break...  
  
Draco burst into the Great Hall, uncharacteristically late for breakfast. His robes were wrinkled and his hair was in his eyes. He pushed the hair out of his way, dashing toward the Gryffindor table. He had fallen asleep in front of the fire in Severus's apartment, and woke with a stiff neck.  
  
He ran right to where Harry was sitting.  
  
Harry looked at him coldly. "What do you want?"  
  
Draco sat down next to Harry and kissed him gently, trying to impart his intentions through the contact. "I love you..." he whispered.  
  
The entire Hall had gone silent. Harry stood up, hatred written across his normally benign face. "It's too late for that now, Draco. You had your chance." He left.  
  
Draco was in shock. He stood up, in a dazed state. He stood between the bench and the table, uncomprehending. Then, as the full extent of the agony and humiliation set in, he reeled, falling backward onto the chair. As he hit, he fell backward, unconscious.  
  
An almighty din broke across the Hall. Gryffindors swarmed around the table, spitting and punching at the defenseless boy. A few Slytherins, aided by an irate Professor Snape, pulled him from the crowd while Dumbledore desperately called for order.  
  
Draco had regained consciousness, tears freely flowing across his bruised face. As the Slytherins carried him out the main doors, he saw Harry standing by the stairs. As the procession passed he reached out to Harry, his face blurred by tears...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat up in the infirmary, red rimmed eyes devoid of tears. He rubbed his forehead, and looked up.  
  
Harry was walking past the large window with his friends. Draco's eyes followed him out, and as soon as Harry was out of sight, Draco leaned over a bucket and retched, beautiful face contorted in agony.  
  
Harry...  
  
The thought permeated his existence, even now after all.  
  
He lay back down, drifting into a painful, tortured sleep, Harry's face looming before his closed eyes...  
  
And so it goes, and so it goes, And you're the only one who knows...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This fic would be fine as a stand alone. I'm thinking, though, about writing another chapter. R/R and tell me what you think about a second chapter please! ^.^ 


	2. Hopelessly Devoted To You

On My Own

Chapter 2: Hopelessly Devoted To You

by dracos lover1

A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I've been internet starved for about four months, I typed this entire story on a Macintosh that is thirteen years old. It probably would say that 'internet' is misspelled, if it HAD a spell-checker.

I decided to do this chapter in the old-fashioned way, basically go into a writing-frenzy mode during 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th periods and go nowhere without my spiral-bound. I was seized by a similar frenzy during the writing of "Fragments" (a SiriusxRemusxJames fic that is kind of disturbed) and completed the story in eight solid hours of writing followed by a week of handwriting translation. ()

I also decided to change approaches, using the basis song as a part of the story instead of the framework. You decide which is better and lemme know for the next chapter. Anyway, the first chapter of this fic took approximately four months, while the first draft of this chapter took two days to write, and the second only a month (once I got started). Just goes to show, the pen is mightier than the handheld! . Enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I didn't say this in the first chapter, but here is a list of the things that I DO NOT OWN:

-Billy Joel

Billy Joel's music, specifically _And So It Goes _

-Harry Potter

related characters, paraphanelia, etc.

-Grease

-Olivia Newton-John

(this includes music associated with both the above names)

However, I do own the ideas and the specific storyline of both chapters. Ask before you take, please!

Now that the housekeeping is done, let's get on with the fic. I know you must be bored stiff, sorry about that...

The train pulled into the station, and Draco gathered up his remaining possetions: school books, a few articles of clothing, and anything else that didn't make him think of Harry. He boarded the train slowly, weighed down mostly by his heart. He dragged through most of the cabins until he found a seldom-used one near the caboose. It was dark, gloomy, and empty; a perfect match to his soul. His skin, although pale for all his life, had hitherto contained a warm glow. Now, though, all life seemed to have gone out of him. His hair had gone from a beautiful white-blond to a limp and stringy mass, his cheeks were gaunt and stretched, and his eyes, formerly bright blue, had faded to a tortured, lifeless grey. He had even lost weight that he didn't know he had had to lose, dropping to a dangerous record low.

He hadn't slept in days. After being released from the infirmary a few weeks ago, he had refused to return to 'the flat'. Instead he nestled himself in a nondescript corner of the library, constantly watching for signs of Filch or Mrs. Norris.

Try as he might, though, he just couldn't get a single bit of sleep. But the cabin was so comfortable, so compatible with his current mood, that he felt his eyes closing, and he felt himself falling into a blessed sleep...

Draco felt a gentle kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes groggily and found that Harry was staring into his eyes. Those bright green orbs filled with tears as he watched Draco intently. "I'm sorry, Draco..." he whispered, pulling the blond into a warm hug. Harry's tears fell onto Draco's shoulder, and Harry pulled back, smiling through the tears. He gave a shivering sigh, and Draco brushed Harry's bangs away out of instinct. He was so comfortable with Harry that all the resentment seemed to float out of him. "I love you, Harry..." he murmured. Their lips brushed, ,and Harry tilted Draco's chin, kising him hungrily. Harry sat on Draco's lap, opening Draco's shirt and trailing kisses down his chest. He reached under Draco's belt, and Draco moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy...

Draco lurched forward suddenly, opening his eyes. His forehead struck the seat in front of him and he rubbed at it, groaning. It had all been a dream. Harry was still angry, Draco was still alone, and there was something warm and sticky across the front of his new khakis. "Great."

As he changed clothes he came to the conclusion that no matter how hard he tried he would never escape those green eyes or that messy brown hair. Draco would never be able to just sweep him under the rug and forget about him. He still loved Harry. If he could just make him see that he wouldn't hurt him again, Draco was sure they could be reunited.

The train pulled into Platform 9 3/4 with a screeching halt. As students filed from the back through Draco's cabin he caught sight of Harry. He gathered up his courage and stopped him.

"Harry...I...that is..."

Harry's voice was oddly quiet. "What is it?"

Draco traced his cheek. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry held Draco's wrist for a moment, then pulled it away, moving slowly in for a tender kiss.. Draco felt the endorphins coursing through his body as the voices of a thousand angels sang. He nearly floated in the air as all the torment and agony from the past weeks melted away.

Draco swooned into Harry's capable arms. Now with the relief spreading across his body, he realised that he would not be able to stand. His mind decided that a good deal of sleep was absolutely, crucially in order, and that if Draco would continue to ignore what his mind had to say that it would have to take command. It advised all parts of the body to take a well-needed rest for the forseeable future.

As Draco felt his knees give he whispered Harry's name. His eyes started to roll back and he fell fully onto Harry's support. As everything began to go dark he felt Harry's strong arms lift him and carry him, and Draco was overcome by the feeling that everything was going to be all right.

Draco reqained consciousness in his own bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. He instinctively reached for the bell pull, tugging at it gently.

Harry got into the room before the house-elves. He smiled, tears of relief pouring down his cheeks.

"We thought you wouldn't wake up," he murmured. He enveloped Draco in a warm hug, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then checked his temperature. Satisfied, he sat in a large green chair directly to Draco's right.

Draco asked the obvious question first as house-elves poured into the room, doing various chores and giving varying types of assistance. "What time is it?"

Harry sighed. "It's seven."

Draco frowned. "How did we get back so fast?"

Harry blinked surprisedly. "You've been asleep four nearly four days, Draco."

Draco grabbed onto one of the house-elves' ears. "I need dinner," he muttered to the elf and patted him on the head. The elf squeaked and all the little creatures rushed off to do their young master's business.

Harry closed the door behind them. "I was so worried about you," he whispered, sitting on the side of Draco's bed. He leaned in and kissed Draco, with an urgency,, a desire that overwhelmed all others.

Stars exploded before Draco's eyes, and he pulled Harry closer.

Harry ended the kiss, breathing hard. Draco opened Harry's shirt, and Harry helped him remove it completely. He traced the curves of the toned muscles, his hand eventually coming to rest on the inside of Harry's thigh.

Harry knew. He stood up, pulling down his faded jeans.

Draco's breathing increased quickly, his heart pounding. Harry tugged Draco's boxers off, then slid out of his own. Draco couldn't remove his eyes from Harry's most intimate part, which, until now, he had only dreamed of. Draco felt his toes start to tingle as Harry slipped into the bed next to him, his hot flesh rubbing against Draco's cooler skin. Harry pulled him closer, running his hands over Draco's naked body, drawing incoherent moans from Draco's trembling lips...

Harry, you've got to stay!" Draco was nearly in tears as Harry informed him that he would be returning to the Dursley's for the remainder of the summer.

Harry shook his head. "There's nothing I can do. I have to be either at the Dursley's or at school, because... well, I really can't tell you. Dumbledore made me swear not to tell a soul."

Draco blinked, then formed a sneaky grin with his thin lips.

Harry smirked. "What are you plotting?"

Draco mustered his most snobbish sneer. "You didn't say," he drawled, "That nobody could go with you."

Harry frowned. "No..." he began to laugh. "No, I didn't!" He swung Draco in a circle, lifting him by his hips. He set him down and kissed him sweetly.

Lucius strolled into the living room. "What is all the laughter about?"

Harry smiled, slipping an arm around Draco's waist. "Would it be all right with you if Draco spent the summer with me, and returned to Hogwarts then?"

Lucius blinked. "Well, I see that you're feeling better, Draco. Do you think you're up for it?"

Draco nodded vigourously.

Lucius sighed. "Well, I certainly see no problems. I wish you two the best of luck with your relations."

Harry smiled wider than ever, and Draco found himself falling in love all over again. The smile didn't last, and Harry bit his lip, rubbing his chin in that way that made Draco want to wrap his arms around him and never let go. "What about Uncle Vernon? How are we going to convince him?"

Father and son exchanged a glance, and then an identical look formed across both faces simultaneously. Lucius crossed his arms. "You leave that to me..."

"Absolutely not!" roared Vernon Dursley, while wife and son cowered in the kitchen doorway. This was not the best of days for Uncle Vernon, as he had first been informed that the massive diet the school nurse had put Dudley on had failed yet again, and that his darling son absolutely must be cheating. Then, upon getting the post, he found a small letter explaining that the entire All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn competition had been a hoax to lure them away so that the Order could fetch Harry. (Evidently somebody in the Order had a conscience.) Then, just five minutes ago, he had to relive the harrowing experience of watching his beautifully reconstructed fireplace explode across his wonderfully recreated living room. This brought Vernon to his current state, his face was purple and his blood pressure was at an approximately deadly level. "I will not have one more of...YOUR KIND!...in this household!"

Lucius was deathly quiet, and any man who had not been having the kind of day Vernon was would have known to beat a hasty retreat.

Vernon blustered about the decimated parlor, apparently attempting to shoo the two pale wizards back into the chimney. Lucius, obviously growing tired of this, pulled out his wand, sticking the sharp end of it directly into Vernon's third chin.

"My son will be staying here. He will be well fed, well cared for, and well liked. He has his wand--"

"But he can't use it!" Blurted Dudley. An evil gleam shone from his beady eyes. This was the first that the normally bullying boy had left his mother's side since the arrival of their 'guests'.

Lucius whipped his wand around so it was pointing directly at the fat beast in the corner. "I can assure you that my son has no such restriction placed upon his wand."

He cooly turned back to Vernon, who had changed to the approximate colour of the oatmeal he had been forced to eat that morning.

"Here now," chortled Vernon, clearly trying to ingratiate himself with Lucius. He pulled out a billfold, and started flipping twenties. "I'm sure that we gentlemen can reach some sort of agreement, eh?"

Lucius tilted his wand up so that all three chins sagged around the wand's point. "I have no need for your useless Muggle money!"

Vernon's look fell on the line between fearing for his life and loathing Lucius, who had just insulted his only accomplishment in the world.

The older Malfoy was thouroughly enjoying his torment of this clearly underintelligent specimen. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I do understand that--should my...requests not be met--your son looks quite... dashing with a pink tail." He relished the effect this had on Vernon's muddy features. Without waiting for a return volley, he spun his wand about himself. There was a loud crack, and he disappeared.

Vernon took a deep breath, and tried--futile though it was--to regain his former intimidating look.

Draco smirked in his best 'You'd-better-have-something-good-to-appease-my-superiority' manner. "Where will I be staying, Vernon?"

Vernon winced. "I thought you might like the cupboard..."

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "Cupboard?"

Vernon nodded. "Er, under the stairs..."

Draco whipped his wand out in a fluid motion, much the way his father had done moments ago. "I expect to see all my things in the largest bedroom in this house! You WILL be giving it to me and Harry."

Petunia's perfect English twitched. "It's 'Harry and I--'"

Draco whirled around. "NO MUGGLE CORRECTS ME!!"

Petunia shrieked and skittered off to the kitchen.

Vernon was attempting to slink away from Draco's presence unsuccessfully. Draco returned his attention to the older man. "AND you! I expect my things--and Harry's--moved in before sundown, or I will NOT be pleased.

Vernon mumbled something about 'right away' and slunk away. If he had had a tail (as his son had) it would have been between his legs.

The slinking was beginning to have an effect on his mass, and it became lumbering, with a terror-stricken Dudley tottering dangerously behind.

Draco was alone with a dumbfounded Harry. "Any of that true?"

Draco smirked, pleased with himself. His head swelled with pride. "We had you going, eh?"

Harry slipped an arm around his waist, grinning madly. "I love you, you arrogant little son of a bitch!"

"I'll tell Father," Draco smirked. Their lips were poised, just about to meet when Dudley wobbled back into the room, apparently to "collect his parrot". His eyes popped, rather like a certain professor from their fifth year, and he grinned maliciously. "DAD!" he bellowed.

Vernon rushed in as Harry closed the gap between their trembling lips. The old, flabby bear sputtered, turning a lovely shade of porridge. "There will be none of..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. "...None of THAT in this house!"

Harry pulled back for a moment, his most innocent and angelic face poised. "What, you mean this?" He kissed Draco again, holding him close. Draco giggled quietly through the kiss, obviously enjoying the Torment of Vernon as much as his father had.

Vernon put a hand to his forehead. "Petunia!" he roared. Aunt Petunia rushed into the room, shrieked and shielded her Dinky Diddydums's eyes from such hellish torment.

The kiss ended. Vernon started to speak. "You--"

"--Shall do whatever I like!" Finished Draco. He made as if to grab his wand.

Vernon gasped. "Do what you will!" He puffed up his chest, putting on a show for his wife and son.

Draco pulled out his wand slowly, bringing it around to the unsuspecting Dudley. Vernon howled and tried to rebove the wand from Draco's hand bodily, giving Draco enough time to make a wand-cool-magic-ish sound with his mouth. Vernon shrieked like a schoolgirl and collected his family, shoving them through to the kitchen.

Dudley managed to stick his head back through his father's bustling. "When the gang finds out my cousin is..."

Draco marched up to the decidedly diminutive Dudley. "They won't find out, will they?"

Dudley whispered something incoherent as Vernon strode toward the stairs. Draco returned his wand to his back pocket, smiling disdainfully. "That's better." He took Harry by the hand. "Now let's see what your lovely uncle has done to your poor unsuspecting bedroom."

Dudley turned red, but wisely didn't say a word.

Vernon had made surprising success, which goes to show that giving deadlines is useless when one is afraid for his life. Within the hour all the boys' possesions were moved into Dudley's old room.

The next hour saw the delivery of an antique-looking king-size bed from a local furniture store (London's Favourite Choice Since 1911!) as well as a large refrigerator/freezer, an oven (complete with cooktop range), a small writing desk and a large microwave, for which Uncle Vernon pulled more than a few strings.

Later that evening a construction team arrived partly to assess the damage to the poor fireplace, but mostly to tear the wall between the two bedrooms out, as well as to cement over the door to the stairs, install a new metal staircase out the back (Guaranteed Rust-Free For Nine Years Or Your Money Back!) and a connector to the guest bathroom. "The less we have to see them," Vernon reasoned to himself, grinding his teeth, "The more money it's worth." He finally decided that the neighbors would understand if a new privacy fence needed to go around their Former All-England Best-Kept Lawn Finalist (Vernon neglected to share that this competition was a hoax) for security reasons.

The proceedings suited Harry just fine because this meant he had to see his relatives even less ,while not paying a single cent. The proceedings particularly suted Draco, he hated dealing in the least with Muggles.

After the furious cloud of drywall dust and sawdust subsided, Draco kept himself busy by cleaning up whatever the builders left behind. Harry found a mail slot in the solid wall where the stairs were, and watched with amusement as a few hundred-pound notes were thrust through. Vernon's muffled voice came through the wall. "That's your food for the summer. Don't spend it too quick, it's all you get!"

Draco examined the money with distaste. "You buy things with paper?"

Harry nodded. "Guess it's off to the grocery store, then..."

The summer went rather quickly ,much to Draco's regret, and when it was time to head to King's Cross Draco was feeling low indeed. He'd had a great summer, and he knew that, like that muggle movie with the blond and the 'greaser' that Harry loved so well--Grease or something--that things would not be the same after this magical summer.

Oh, they sat together on the train, but Draco felt that something was missing from Harry. He seemed to slide away, keeping his distance from Draco.

Draco decided to ignore his gut responce and forget about it. He was usually too paranoid anyway, he told himself.

The only thing that concerned him was that Harry had been staying at the Gryffindor Common Room long into the night those first few weeks, and even when Draco waited up for Harry he still didn't seem to want sex anymore.

So Draco did what he knew best: He ignored the crisis that threatened to destroy his spirit as it formed directly beneath his nose.

Eventually Draco realized that two could play Harry's game, and he started spending lots of time in the Slytherin Common Room. He'd gotten Head Boy, had a lot of studying to do for his NEWTs, and the Commons seemed the best place to do it. He still hadn't become used to the lack of Crabbe and Goyle at his beck and call; they had dropped out of Hogwarts officially that summer.

So Draco was in charge, and he surveyed his "ward" under the pretence of studying History of Magic. Snape was too busy grading his more complex potions, leaving Draco in command.

Things seemed to run themselves generally, but Draco did note that one sixth-year named Brendan Wolfe was trying to ingratiate himself with Draco.

Brendan eventually came to the Flat under the premise of needing DADA tutoring. Draco sighed, he really had better things to do. "Why don't you ask Erik--er, Professor Vanguard for help?"

Brendan ran his finger down Draco's cheek. "I'd much rather learn from you..." He kissed Draco, pulling his head closer. "I heard you knew all sorts of tricks," he breathed.

By a twist of fate which Draco should have seen coming, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil happened to be heading down the very same hallway, seeing the entire exchange. They gasped. Draco's guilty expression didn't help the circumstances, and the girls' eyes went wide. They turned and headed back toward Gryffindor House as fast as walking would allow.

Brendan shoved Draco against the wall, running his hands all over Draco's body. He slipped his hands inside Draco's robes. Unlike Harry, Brendan's hands felt cold and dead, and Draco shuddered at his touch. Finally he mustered the drive to yank Brendan's hands from his robe and chase after Lavender and Parvati, running at top speed.

"I thought we agreed that this wouldn't happen again!!" Harry was absolutely livid.

Draco clung to his arm, tears pouring down his face. "It's not what you think! It was an accident--"

As soon as the words left his lips, he realised that it was the wrong thing to say. The effect on Harry was palpable. "AN ACCIDENT?!"

Draco felt very small as the Boy-Who-Lived raged about the Flat. "So you tripped and fell! YOU TRIPPED AND HIS LIPS BROKE YOUR FALL, DID THEY?"

Draco curled up on the floor, where he had fallen back after letting go of Harry's arm. He hugged his knees, fighting back tears. "It wasn't like that."

Harry didn't seem to hear him through his raging. "And when he had his hands ALL OVER YOU... he was just CHECKING to make sure you weren't HURT! Is THAT what you want me to believe?!"

Draco touched his arm gently, trying to calm him down. "Harry, I--"

Harry smacked him across the face. Stars exploded before Draco's eyes, and he collapsed to the ground, fresh tears falling over the stinging flesh.

Harry knelt beside him, staring into his eyes. Those green orbs burned with a pure, unbridled hatred that seared through to Draco's heart. "I trusted you," he whispered. "I let my guard down." He took Draco by his collar, bringing him closer roughly. "I let my guard down TWICE!!" he yelled, "And just as soon as you could, you ran off and betrayed me." He shoved Draco back to the ground. "Not just once, Draco. That wasn't enough for you. Two times you hurt me. Two times!" He forced Draco down to the cold stone floor, pinning his writsts above his head. Hovering over Draco, his breath came out in seething pants. "Hear this," he whispered, with rage causing his voice to tremble. "We are through. And I will never, ever speak to you again."

Draco wriggled underneath his grasp, genuinely terrified. His ears wer ringing with the abuse, and his cheek seemed to be ablaze with pain.

Harry let him go, all emotion wiped clean from his face. He collected his already packed bags, then left without even a glance at his former lover.

Draco hugged his knees to his chest, unable to watch as the center of his universe left his life forever. He pulled his knees tighter, rubbing his cheek and trying not to think about the shambles his life had become.

The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement. The tables had been cleared out in favour of muggle-style theatre seats, and the teachers' area had been converted into a stage. The entire Hall, in fact, was done up exactly like a stock Muggle theatre. Dumbledore strode up to the elegant podium and a hush fell over the crowd.

"And now," intoned the old man, "We will have our First Annual All-School Talent Show."

A cheer rose up, and the excitement was palpable; nothing like this had been done at Hogwarts before.

"If you would all be so good as to stand up, our own Jennifer Fletcher will lead us in 'Rule, Brittania' and our own Hogwarts Song. You all know how the anthem goes, of course."

There was a laugh at this; it was common practice to sing the Hogwarts Song in whichever melody you chose.

However, Draco barely heard any of this exchange, nervous as he was. It wasn't the fact that he would be going on stage; heavens, no. It was the fact that his song was chosen directly to try and get through to Harry, and Draco didn't know how he would react.

After a particularly discordant rendition of the Hogwarts Song, Dumbledore returned to his podium. "If you would please now turn your attention to Master Draco Malfoy, our first talent of the evening!"

The roar was deafening as the crowd anticipated Draco's renowned singing voice.

He stepped out onto the stage, followed by a magical recreation of a 'spotlight'. He picked up the 'microphone' (also magical) and sat on a stool that was on center stage. The lights dimmed, and Draco prepared himself, trying to look calm, to do anything to mask his horrendously loud heartbeat, which he was sure even the back row heard.

He cleared his mind, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know_

_There's just no getting over you.._

He glanced at Harry, whose form had just gone rigid as the meaning of Draco's words hit home. Harry now gave Draco his undivided attention, obviously wondering if anybody had noticed his reaction.

Draco tried to not notice all this and kept singing.

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But, baby, can't you see _

_There's nothing else for me to do_

_Hopelessly devoted to you... _

Harry's attention had gone from mildly interested to completely transfixed in the space of one verse.

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you..._

Draco saw that Harry's harsh look had started to soften a little; Draco felt a bubble of optimism well up inside him, then pushed it away. This was supposed to be a sad song. He channeled his energy into standing up.

i My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."

My heart is saying, "Don't let go!"

Hold on to the end

That's what I intend to do

Hopelessly devoted to you... /i 

Harry had his hands buried in his face, running his fingers through his hair. He might as well have worn a big green 'REGRETFUL' sign.

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you... _

Draco met Harry's eyes for a second, and then Harry looked away. All the pain of the past year came rushing back, and Draco fell back onto the stool. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed his mouth slowly, then left the stage without a bow or even a nod.

The effect on the audience was tangible. It was as if someone had just reached into every person's chest and ripped their hearts out. All of the girls (and a large portion of the boys) nearly swooned on the spot.

The effect was even apparent on Dumbledore, who kind of staggered back on stage with a dazed look. "That was... That was amazing..." he croaked.

One person started clapping, followed by an enormous wave of applause from the stunned students. The entire Great Hall seemed in danger of collapsing as the crowd gave a standing ovation. The other talents groaned silently. That would be a VERY tough act to follow.

The effect on Harry, however, was the most apparent. A combination of intense regret and insane fury pushed those around him back like a powerful smell. He stood up, stomping toward the back of the room. The mobbing crowd fanned out, leaving a wide path for the only soul in the room who seemed to be angry.

"What the hell was that?" Harry had cornered Draco backstage, and was now thouroughly grilling him.

Draco's eyes were dry--he had no tears left to shed. "I meant every word that I said, Harry," he whispered.

Harry threw up his hands, exasparated. " I can't talk about this now."

Draco touched Harry's arm gently. "We need to talk about this."

Harry held up his hand as if to hit Draco again, and Draco backed off. Harry seemed remorseful for a second, then shook it off. "I need to leave. We'll talk about this later. If I stay here I know I'll end up doing something I'll regret."

He stormed off, and Draco saw something flutter out of his pocket. It seemed to be a note of some kind. He opened it up, and saw two distinct handwriting styles: Harry's and Hermione's. He started to read:

_He's got an amazing voice. _

Yeah, but he makes up for it in personality.

_Harry, that's not fair._

Not fair? What he did to me wasn't fair.

_Well, I'm not sure how much of Lavender's story I believe._

Well, I certainly do.

_Come off it, Harry. I know you still love him. _

No, I really don't.

_Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at him when he's singing... _

Then why...

Draco couldn't make out the last bit. His eyes blurred as he realized that those smears were marks from Harry's tears as he wrote. He folded up the note, placing it gently in his pocket. He sat down, laying back into the corner of the room, wondering what he would do next...

A/N: Thank you to those of you who posted and said I should continue, without your support I would have left Chapter 1 as a standalone!

I was really pleased with how this chapter turned out. Usually people accuse me of moving too fast, and I think that I'm getting better with that as I go along. Read Fragments, you'll see what I mean.

I've already started work on Chapter Three. I won't give any spoilers, but I will tell you that I decided to go back to the method I used in Chapter 1; Namely, putting the song as the framework. I went with the Rufus Wainwright version of "Hallelujah", you might know it from the movie 'Shrek'. Don't worry, romance lovers, the boys will have another stab at the relationship thing.

I think.

Right! Well, I'll see you all in a month or two when I put up Chapter 3.

By the way, I've got this really kinky Quick-Fic that I've been thinking about posting, it involves Draco-darkness and...er...Christmas... () Let me know if you want to see it. I can't post on , but I'm thinking about MalfoyManor or RestrictedSection. For now, just gimme a buzz and I'll email it to you.

...One last thing. My email on the records is wrong, I'm just lazy and haven't fixed it yet. If you wanna contact me, do it at 

Enjoy, kids.


End file.
